


Liquid Courage

by Fox_Salz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, fiddauthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Fiddleford walks in on Stanford drinking and celebrating.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt for my friend Churro: "Are you drunk?"

“Are you drunk?” Fiddleford asked in lieu of a proper greeting. His partner smiled wide, lifting his glass up. The ice inside clinked against the sides.

 

“That’s a very probably possibility!”

 

Stanford motioned him into the office, drink sloshing around haphazardly, and Fiddleford obliged with a chuckle he couldn’t hold back. It wasn’t often Stanford let himself become inebriated—he seemed to have a fear of not being in control. Even in college there were only a handful of times he had engaged in drinking or sharing a joint; and then only alone with Fiddleford in their dorm.

 

“Well you seem to be enjoying yourself.”

 

“Yes! And you should be, too,” Stanford replied, already pouring him a drink.

 

“But then who would tuck you in when you got too drunk to move and start whining about gravity?”

 

“That was one time—”

 

“Two times.”

 

“ _Two times_. Doesn’t matter because that is in the past.” 

 

Stanford pressed the glass into Fiddleford’s hands, then clapped him on the shoulder. He gazed intently into Fiddleford’s eyes, and he felt himself getting flush. Fiddleford wished he could blame the alcohol he hadn’t touched yet. He jumped when Stanford spoke again. 

 

“Tonight, we celebrate the future.”

 

“Shouldn’t we celebrate after we know the portal works? Don’t want ta count chickens before those shells are off of ‘em, after all.”

 

“Nonsense!” Stanford waved off, voice an octave louder than necessary.

 

Fiddleford grinned; his friend was well and truly drunk. He took a sip of whiskey and admired Stanford whose eyes were twinkling now as he went on about the scientific breakthrough they would surely achieve very soon. It had been a while since he’d seen Stanford so thrilled, so _happy_. Usually Stanford had a quiet yet intense studiousness about him, always chasing knowledge instead of general pleasures. Not that Fiddleford minded! He loved Stanford’s ways.

 

“You know,” Fiddleford pointed out, interrupting his friend mid sentence, “we won’t be able to start up the machine if we’re passed out in a drunken stupor.”

 

“Please, I remember when you showed up drunk to professor Vegas’ midterm—and passed.”

 

“With flying colors. But that was thanks to youthfulness, darling. In case you haven’t noticed, I have aged. I don’t suppose time has done anything for me,” Fiddleford sighed dramatically.

 

“I have to disagree,” Stanford said with such seriousness that it shocked Fiddleford. His friend stared at him intently with an expression he could not decipher.

 

“Stanford…?” Fiddleford started as the other man crossed the space between them.

 

“Fiddleford, did I ever properly tell you how glad I am you came here?”

 

Fiddleford noticed just how close they were, so close his alcohol laden breath ghosted against Fiddleford’s lips.

 

“Stanford, you are very drunk.”

 

“He used to always call it liquid courage. I suppose he was right,” Stanford mused.

 

“Who—?”

 

Stanford was kissing him. It took a moment for Fiddleford to process that, but then he was kissing back wholeheartedly. Stanford’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer; in turn Fiddleford draped his around Stanford’s neck. While it was all a bit sloppy and tasted like whiskey, it spread a warmth through Fiddleford that made his heart flutter. 

 

Time stood still. When they finally pulled away both were breathless and red.

 

“The future,” Stanford panted, smile breaking out across his face, “is going to be _wondrous_.”

 

“You’re always just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

 

Stanford laughed as though that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Fiddleford joined him. That warmth didn’t go away.

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice and fluffy if you ignore the dramatic irony of what happens next in canon.


End file.
